cougartownfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Cathlen Gawlich
Cathlen Gawlich wurde am 11. März.1970 in Sömmerda geboren. Sie ist eine deutsche Schauspielerin, die vor allem als Hörspiel und Synchronsprecherin bekannt ist. Leben Cathlen Gawlich wurde an der Hochschule für Film und Fernsehen Potsdam ausgebildet und spielte später in verschiedenen Theatern in Berlin und Potsdam. Sie war in den Serien Doppelter Einsatz, Polizeiruf 110, Tatort (Fernsehreihe), Gefährliche Wahrheit, Die Wache, Die Cleveren zu sehen, außerdem spielte sie in den Kinofilmen Nachtgestalten und Emil und die Detektive mit. In der Serie Die Sitte spielte sie eine der Hauptrollen. Sie ist die Synchronstimme von Sandy, dem Eichhörnchen, in SpongeBob Schwammkopf, spricht den Kakadu im gleichnamigen Kinderprogramm von Deutschlandradio Kultur und gibt Rose in der Fernsehserie Two and a Half Men ebenfalls ihre Stimme. In der Serie Supernatural spricht sie die Rolle der Dämonin Ruby. Cathlen Gawlich lebt mit ihrem Mann in Zeuthen bei Berlin. Filmografie *1991: Polizeiruf 110 *1995: Eine Frau will nach oben *1995: Kanzlei Bürger *1996: Max Wolkenstein *1997: Die Drei *1997: Not a Love Song *1998: Fette Männer im Rock *1998: Tatort (Fernsehreihe) *1999: Unser Charly *2000: Polizeiruf 110 *2000: Die Wache *2001: Die Sitte *2002: Im Namen des Gesetzes *2003: Alphateam *2003–2006: Die Sitte *2004: SOKO Wismar *2005–2007: Verliebt in Berlin *2006: Unsere zehn Gebote *2008: Letzte Ausfahrt Weiden-Ost Synchronrollen (Auswahl) Filme *2003: American Pie – Jetzt wird geheiratet für Jessica Stevenson *2004: Shaun of the Dead für Lucy Davis *2004: White Chicks für Jaime King *2005: Sin City für Jaime King *2005: Charlie und die Schokoladenfabrik für Missi Pyle *2006: Noch einmal Ferien für Jane Adams *2007: Nora Roberts – Lilien im Sommerwind für Josie Davis *2008: "Protégé" für Zhang Jingchu *2008: Iron Man für Leslie Bibb *2009: Miss Pettigrews großer Tag für Shirley Henderson *2010: "Das Lager – Wir gingen durch die Hölle" für Vera Farmiga *2011: 72 Stunden – The Next Three Days für Elizabeth Banks *2011: Bad Teacher für Lucy Punch *2011: Der Zoowärter für Leslie Bibb *2011: Die Schlümpfe für Jayma Mays Serien *2002–2005, 2007–2008: Angel – Jäger der Finsternis (Fernsehserie, Ep. 2.19 - 5.22) für Amy Acker *seit 2005: Two and a Half Men für Melanie Lynskey *2005–2006: Hallo Holly für Jennie Garth *2005–2006: LazyTown für Julianna Rose Mauriello als Stephanie *2006–2009: Still Standing für Jennifer Irwin *2006–2008: Queer as Folk für Michelle Clunie als Melanie Marcus *2007: Alias – Die Agentin für Amy Acker als Kelly Peyton *2007–2008: Men in Trees für Seana Kofoed als Jane *seit 2007: Ugly Betty für Ashley Jensen als Christina McKinney *2008–2010: Scrubs – Die Anfänger (4 Folgen) als Josephine *seit 2010: Cougar Town für Christa Miller als Ellie Torres *2009: America's Next Topmodel 3 (Folge 5.08) für Eva Pigford als sie selbst *2009: Supernatural (6 Folgen) für Katie Cassidy als Ruby Trickfilme/Anime *2002: Shin Chan als Fräulein Dori *2002: Barbie als Rapunzel als Penelope *seit 2002: SpongeBob Schwammkopf für Carolyn Lawrence als Sandy Cheeks *2004–2005: Kare Kano als Tsubasa Shibahime1 *2002–2006: Jimmy Neutron für Carolyn Lawrence als Cindy Vortex *2007: Yin Yang Yo! als Yin *2007: Shrek der Dritte als Schneewittchen *2007: Magister Negi Magi als Nekane Springfield *2008: Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! als Widget *2010: Barbie – Modezauber in Paris als Glimmer *seit 2010: Archer für Judy Greer als Cheryl Hörspielsprecherin *Gespenst (in dem Hörspiel Bibi Blocksberg Folge 92 Das geheimnisvolle Schloss) *Leos Mama (in der Hörspielreihe Leo Lausemaus) *Theoreme im Hörspiel Sternenbastard der Perry Rhodan Serie Sternenozean von Lübbe Audio Kategorie:Synchronsprecher